


I’m thinkin’ about you

by roseey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, kissing out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseey/pseuds/roseey
Summary: It’s like a living out of body experience. Too true to be real. What brought this on isn’t a question he is willing to entertain at the moment.Not when Seungcheol tucks the lock of his hair behind his ear and leave fluttering kisses at the corner of his mouth.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	I’m thinkin’ about you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, forgive me.

Seungcheol kisses him.

It is sudden, surprising and electrifying. It could pass for a dream because the very thought of it sounds too good to be real and absurd.

He is very sure he is not dreaming because the moist is handing the swell of his lips to the air, rendering it cold. But the fanning heat of every inhale and exhale of Seungcheol’s breath keeps him warm across the side of his mouth.

Jeonghan’s hands balls and unclenches at the sides in helplessness, refusing to meet the doe like eyes out of utter fear. It’s not that he’s afraid of Seungcheol. He has never been and the elder has never given him a reason to.

It’s just that, Jeonghan is very much convinced that if their eyes meet, the moment will shatter. It is supposed to dissolve. That’s how it will be. They can’t be standing in the middle of Jeonghan’s bedroom, enveloped in utter darkness.

One has to make a move. But Jeonghan acts like a touch starved being, sticking closer to his best friend of a whole decade, who is not just a best friend to him anymore. Even if it means nothing to Seungcheol, Jeonghan sure will preserve this memory, a memory of something that came closer to whatever he felt in the depths of his heart.

In the dim lights of his room, he finds Seungcheol slightly canting his head again and this time, he tentatively touches his lips with his own, one, two, three times before prolonging the moment by gently taking his bottom lip between his own and tugging it very very gently.

A spark fires through at that gesture and his form staggers despite sitting on the bed. He leans away instinctively, a reflex his brain is programmed with.

Catching feelings for Seungcheol came easily to him like an afternoon April breeze. It is not so much of a wonder, when he smiles beautifully at everyone and lives bearing a heart golden that no gold mines in the world certainly can match.

Living with his feelings hidden however was a difficult feat.

A single move that has been made now will open gates to his resisted and blocked out thoughts he dares to ponder upon only in the confines of his secured heart.

Seungcheol chases after his touch, cupping his whole face with warm hands that Jeonghan’s eyes prickle with tears. He sniffs it off, crashing his lips on to Seungcheol’s, who uninhibitedly welcomes his touch, pulling him in, caressing the slope of his cheeks with his thumb.

It’s like a living out of body experience. Too true to be real. What brought this on isn’t a question he is willing to entertain at the moment.

Not when Seungcheol tucks the lock of his hair behind his ear and leave fluttering kisses at the corner of his mouth.

A shiver racks his form when the hands on his cheeks descends down his neck, over his shoulder and on his own, dovetailing fingers together.

Jeonghan remembers that sensation from so many events before.

When laughing together...

Pulling each other to feet...

Short lived high fives...

Comforting clasp of fingers when things are taking turn for worse...

Casually when walking together...

The first time they ever shook hands, upon meeting each other...

The touch is always affirming, tight but gently held, comfort and warmth. Now, under different and unexpected circumstances, the same hands holding his comes nerve wrecking, unnerving in all aspects.

Jeonghan stutters for breath when Seungcheol’s lips stays incessantly on his for a longer period of time. Jeonghan pulls away with a mild gasp, turning his face tad bit, lips swollen from the attention and his friend finds the expanse of his cheeks enough to nuzzle and leave lingering kisses there, for the time being.

Seungcheol tugs him forward, in his arms, until he his practically draped all over him, the bulkiness of his firm muscles contorting and relaxing under his presence. He leans his head over Seungcheol’s shoulder with much hesitation, the same one which he carelessly used to take liberty of relaxing himself against.

Two arms secure him by holding his waist and Jeonghan’s heart churns at the insinuation. Could it be, could it be that his friend feels the same way for him? It’s not just about touching, right?

A thumb comes to trace his facial features, from the center of his forehead, to the line of his nose, his lips and chin, tracing routes over the angles of his jaws.

His thudding restless heart finds a moment of peace when Seungcheol gently pats his head with his other hand and Jeonghan grovels for more, conveying the need without verbalizing it.

Seungcheol leans forward and Jeonghan thinks it is his cue to sit without leaning over. But Seungcheol keeps moving forward until Jeonghan falls and suddenly, he is on his back, on his own bed with Seungcheol towering over him, eyes mildly enlarged and glassy that it reflects light from whatever the source is. Jeonghan honestly at this point, couldn’t wrap his mind anything over other than the man before him.

He gulps when the eyes screen over the smallest of his movement, dragging out to the side of his face, to his cheeks and over to his lips. Jeonghan finds himself staring blatantly at Seungcheol’s moist ones, biting his own at the way it has gained a sheen from moisture of locking lips together previously.

Jeonghan doesn’t know who dives in, but the kiss feels heavenly with Seungcheol’s body weight pressed impressively on his, and he instinctively parts his legs to accommodate.

A tongue prods at the seam of his lips, and with his eyes screwed tight shut, Jeonghan gives him the entrance. When his own tongue touches Seungcheol’s, his hips involuntarily jerks, which earns him a moan from the other’s back of throat.

His fingers drag through the little hairs grown on Seungcheol’s nape, parting his mouth open to have a sleek tongue explore its insides and get his lips tugged as often as it could.

Jeonghan didn’t realize he was crying at that point. It was kind of shameful to have his feelings exposed this way but when Seungcheol catches traces of wetness, he blearily blinks before wiping off the wetness carefully, eyes laden with unsubdued panic.

The sting of his lips is still fresh and Seungcheol, staring at him again in that enclosed position instigates a rush of blood to his face, unable to take the heavy weight of the gaze anymore.

When the shadow looms over him, Jeonghan expects another set of fire like minutes of kissing.

It was a kiss. A sweet kiss to his forehead.

Then, Seungcheol lies down, settling his head on Jeonghan’s chest. Like, peace is finally upon them.

He is positive that the other must hear the rattling noise of his heart with his ears pressed right over, but he knows, aside from that, those things happened few moments ago wouldn’t justify that they are platonic and platonic only.

‘Jeonghan-ah..’

The somber husky voice of Seungcheol unravels a storm of precious brand new feelings and a silent sob escapes his lips hearing that, moved too much by the stagnant love for him residing inside of his heart.

‘Jeonghan-ah...When..I..uh...’ A loud sigh escapes Seungcheol’s lips, the mop of hair laying lush over his chest and tickling his chin. ‘I can’t be your friend anymore.’

Jeonghan’s panic settles down when Seungcheol continues further.

‘I want to grow old with you..not as your friend..not as your brother...not as anyone who can’t hold you dear and say I love you, I love you one hundred times everyday...’

His ear rings at the confession, wondering if it’s a beautiful dream he would wake up soon from. It seems not when Seungcheol searches for his hand in the darkness and clasping it with his own.

‘What...what do you think of me?’ The question was asked in a small voice, with less confidence, unlike Seungcheol.

The Seungcheol he is used to is a kind of man who has a flicking switch from cuteness to utter seriousness. He has been enthralled by both the versions of him.

‘Many things.’ Jeonghan says, a little breathlessly.

‘Like...?’ Curious eyes peek over at him from that position and Jeonghan combs Seungcheol’s hair back, to clearly look at those soul sucking orbs, laden with curiosity and hope. It makes Jeonghan wonder what gave this boy the boldness to kiss him out of nowhere but can’t be confident enough to meet his eyes and tell out his feelings.

‘Like how I couldn’t stop thinking about you.’


End file.
